Foldable strollers are well known in the art. In many foldable strollers the folding mechanism is difficult to operate or cannot be operated using one hand. Therefore, there is a need for a more user friendly foldable stroller which has a folding mechanism that can be operated using one hand.
Foldable strollers having reclinable seatback supports are also well known in the art. However, there is a need for a foldable stroller having a reclinable seatback support that retains the last adjustment position when the stroller is moved between a folded and unfolded condition.
There is also a need for a stroller having a removable or pivotable child's tray to assist the placement of a child in the stroller or removal of a child from the stroller. In addition, there is a need for a removable child's tray insert to assist cleaning the child's tray.